Elemental Nation Avengers
by EmInArEvOl
Summary: The Shinobi Alliance, lead by Hatake Kakashi sends his most trusted shinobi, the Konoha 12, to Earth-199999 to speak and warn the United Nations about the threat of Thanos. They and the Avengers need to work together to stop the incoming intergalactic threat. Crossposted to AO3. Recommended reading of The Eddies which Affected History Naruto/Shikamaru Neji/Hina Tony/?


Summary: The Shinobi Alliance, lead by Hatake Kakashi sends his most trusted shinobi, the Konoha 12, to Earth-199999 to speak and warn the United Nations about the threat of Thanos. They and the Avengers need to work together to stop the incoming intergalactic threat. Crossposted to AO3

Note: it is recommended to read The Eddies Which Affect History

PS. Naruto never called himself Namikazi-Uzumaki Naruto in-canon but in he related fic, he did.

* * *

It has been five years since the 4th Great Shinobi War and two years since the events of the Falling Moon. Konoha has been prospering stupendously alongside the other shinobi villages. With mutual collaborative effort of reformed war criminals such as Orochimaru, the ever watchful eyes of Uchiha Sasuke and, the open and friendly smile of Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto; it seemed that a Golden Age of Peace was just on the horizon for the world of Shinobi.

But such as the saying from Tsuchigakure, "Eventually the other shoe will drop." Things were about to get rocky at best. And it couldn't come at a more inopportune time. Just as the world was starting to settle into a lull of safety and comfort, a message was sent from the moon.

Overwriting the previous "Mission End" chop that Kurama carved on the surface of the moon; it now says "Danger". This spurred the Five Kage to take action and summon the team who once ventured to the moon to save the Hyuuga heiress.

In a conference room with small monitors set up showing the Raikage A, the Tsuchikage Onoki, the Mizukage Terumi Mei and, the Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara; with the Rokudaime Hokage Hatake Kakashi leading the conference with his advisors, Nara Shikaku, Hyuuga Hiashi and, Shizune faced the group of young adults who were previously responsible in saving the world.

Standing upfront with a proud gait was Jounin Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto the Elemental Nation's only Grand Sealmaster and hero of the 4th Great Shinobi War. Standing behind him were his friends: Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura, Sai, Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata. Hiding in the shadows of the room stood Naruto's counterpart, Uchiha Sasuke.

The last Uchiha wasted no time and returned to Konoha the moment the message on the moon was seen. His sheer power and his deeds at the events of the Falling Moon reserved him a spot in the meeting of Kage and included into the chosen team to meet with Toneri regarding the danger the alien was trying to message them about.

"Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, Sai, Neji, Hinata, and Sasuke, as you all know that Otsutsuki Toneri, the observer of the Elemental Nations, is trying to send a message to us. We are unsure as to the reason why he chose to message us this way as he'd previously proven to be capable of travelling to our world in the kidnapping that preceded the events of the Falling Moon." Kakashi started the meeting without preamble.

"We are using the same telescope that we'd previously used to watch the surface of the moon and only see the vaguest silhouette of Toneri looking towards the earth before disappearing to what we assume is either the remains of his palace or to the Dark Side of the moon. We assume that he wants to show us something as he acts as if he knows when someone is watching him." A, the Raikage, spoke up after Kakashi.

"As we trust your and yours team's words two years ago that Toneri-san has no intention on harming the Elemental Nations anymore, we assume that he is sincere in his warning. A being as powerful as Toneri, whom was able to go toe-to-toe with Naruto, even if he was amplified by the partially unsealed Tenseigan would warn us of this danger only means that this is a threat to him as well. It goes with logic that we chose this team plus Sasuke-san as you all had previously travelled to the moon and has the firepower to assist Toneri-san and stop the incoming danger." This time it was Shikaku who spoke up.

"It is of the utmost importance that we make contact with Toneri-san immediately. I am not sure if you young ones are aware but the shinobi world isn't the only world with humans in this universe. At the time of the founding of the Shinobi villages, differing clans had discovered that other world, and has been the only collaborative effort of the hidden villages up to date. Our villages have been observing and watching that other human world for the past 200 years. We have an observation tower using an old space-time sealing array supposed to mimic the summoning array of summoning animals." Onoki spoke up as the oldest of the shinobi in the room. The third Tsuchikage was one of the few who had been able to understand the rapid technological advancement of the other world in the past 100 years.

If Sarutobi Hiruzen had still been alive he'd have more information regarding the other world as Konoha and Kumo were the two proponents of the joint village venture. Regardless, the records that Konoha meticulously compiled regarding the other world had been reduced to rubble in the wake of Pain's attack. At the same time, Kumo's archives have not been properly maintained nor their compiled information reviewed since A's ascension to Raikage.

Luckily, the observation tower was actually constructed by the Uzumaki with the Building Integrity Preserving Seals, same as the Uzumaki Bunkers used in the 4th Great Shinobi War. And while the rest of the world went to war; the scientists, analysts, shinobi, and various personnel working at the observation tower were ordered to stay and observe the other world.

"As I'm sure most of you are aware, since the revelation of the existence of the Otsutsuki clan with the collaborative effort of the Five Great Villages, we have been researching about the Rabbit Goddess. Otsutsuki Kaguya came from a time when our world's human history was regretfully wiped out. It was only after she established herself as a Goddess after the first extinction event of this world, also known as, the Juubi's first appearance and rampage, that we have any semblance of ancient history. Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun, you both were able to inform us of the Rikudo Sennin's history, no matter how brief your encounter with him. The summary of the story of his mother, Kaguya gave insight that it was not the first time that the Otsutsuki clan had tried the same method to harvest their energy resource, which we tentatively assume are actually living souls." Terumi Mei's voice didn't waver even when she was in the company of her fellow Kage.

"We may be jumping to conclusions; but because of recent information being processed by the Other World observation group, the malicious movements made by the other world's… villains… to simply speak, are alarming. For the past decade, the Other World has been experiencing a rash of alien attacks. From a tactical presumption, all were from the same instigator with a single end goal; a goal which we are unaware of as of this moment. But we fear that it is related to the current threat that Toneri-san is trying to convey." Gaara finished for his fellow Kage.

"We understand that you all might think it far-fetched but we have reason to be cautious. Up until recently, majority of the humans in that world were equivalent to our world's civilians. Meaning, they had no special ability nor could they wield any kind of natural or innate energy on their own. There were many exceptions, of course, humans who have extraordinary abilities due to mutations, as we have recently discovered, or in some cases, human experimentation and forced evolution. With the recent research that is being done regarding the evolution of Chakra use after the Rikudo Sennin dispersed chakra, the developments from the other world worry us greatly. What is happening to that world is similar to how our world's humans started developing capabilities to utilize chakra innately." Hiashi spoke up from beside Kakashi.

His wizening features softened his stern countenance. His voice also betrayed the worry he felt. He was getting old and was supposed to only worry and plan about his daughter and nephew's engagement and future nuptials. Hinata was already nearly 22 years old and his nephew was 25 already. At that age, he and his colleagues were already married and had their first born.

"Therefor, we can infer that events similar to Kaguya's initial venture into our world are also happening in the other world. While we are not planning to go out of our way to assist another world's issues, we also do not want to be a victim of being uninformed. We do want to confirm that whatever is happening in that world, will not affect ours. We accidentally discovered their world, but alien beings are now taking interest in them. We don't want those alien beings accidentally find us as well." Shizune finally spoke up from her corner of the room. She clutched the sheaf of papers that held the information the Five Village Alliance had on the Other World.

"In conclusion, your mission is as follows. Go to the moon via the lake portal that you've discovered previously. Talk to Toneri-san and get all the information that you can get form the danger he's trying to warn us of. Does anybody have anything else to add?" Kakashi finished off for everyone.

Throughout all this, the present half of the Konoha 12 plus Sai stood silent. They were all high-ranking shinobi, some of them groomed to take positions of power within the village; they all understood the importance of the briefing they were being given.

At Kakashi's prompt, the Five Kage and his current council all declined as they had no more information to volunteer. Kakashi nodded to Shizune who then proceeded to hand over the information packets they have compiled regarding the other world and mission parameters.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, you all have five days to complete this mission. Failure to comply will result in sanctions and punishment as determined by the Five Kage. This is an SS Rank priority mission there is no room for error or delay. You have one hour to get your gear ready, depart by the Southern gate; we will see you then. Dismissed." Kakashi sternly commanded. His former students and their colleagues disappeared with the standard puff of a shunshin being performed.

Within an hour, the rest of the Konoha 12 gathered at the southern gate along with their sensei, their parents and, Hokage. The 7 man team was all in their normal shinobi gear, small storage scrolls filled with a month's worth of supplies were hidden in their weapons pouches. Their mentors, friends, and families were wishing them luck and safety as they set off to a potentially dangerous mission.

"Neji, Hinata." Hiashi started as he stood in front of his nephew and daughter. "I did not expect that such a situation to come up so near your wedding. Hinata, I've asked Hokage-sama if he could spare you and let you stay. I'm sure Neji is quite an asset to Naruto-san and the team already. His bloodline is as pure as yours is, if Toneri-san needs the royal Hyuuga bloodline for the Tenseigan. Hokage-sama already agreed to allow you to stay."

This made the two cousins glance at each other, and with a quick smile to each other, Hinata hugged her father. "It's fine otou-san. While I can trust Neji-kun to be great help to Naruto-kun. I'd like to go with the team still. Toneri-san is a distant cousin of ours and, no matter how badly we first met; I'd like to get to know our cousin a bit more."

"Uncle... no, father. It is an honor to work with Naruto-sama. Not only do I owe him my life but I owe my happiness to him as well. He's vowed to protect our village and the peace of our world, trust us to have Hinata-sama's back. And, please, trust Hinata-sama to watch our back as well. She's an incredible woman whom I shall one day proudly call my clan leader and, soon, my wife." Neji was able to give Hiashi a contented smile unlike when he was younger and much more foolish, thinking that the world did him the greatest wrong.

"Shikamaru, be careful out there." Were Yoshino's words to her son. She knows that Shikamaru was a smart boy, and will try his best to get back to them. "And take care of each other, you hear me?" She continued as she cast a glance towards Naruto's way. The Jinchuuriki was quietly conversing with Kakashi and Iruka; their faces betraying their concern for their little brother.

"Aa." Was all Shikamaru's answer. The young genius looked to his father, the former jonin commander's stern expression didn't give away his worries but gave a sharp nod to his son. There was an understanding between father and son as the Nara heir turned away and faced his genin team mates. Chouj and Ino both had disgruntled faces on.

"You better not screw this up, Shika. The last time you didn't have us with you, you almost fell to the enemy's grasp." As much as Ino didn't want Shikamaru to know her worry, her ire didn't conceal her true feelings on the matter. While Chouji just gave a solemn nod at his best friend, trusting his long time friend to understand his sentiments.

"Mendokuse." Shikamaru just smirked at his team mates, knowing how they worry about him. Shikamaru felt a tug at his lower pants and looked down to see Sarutobi Mirai.

"Shikamaru-nii-san… Mirai want o-dango." Clutching a small monkey doll, his sensei's daughter looked more like her mother and less like her father. But Shikamaru would go to the ends of the universe for this young one; for she is one of the kings in life's game of shogi. Looking up, Shikamaru could see Kurenai's kind eyes, encouraging him in lieu of his own sensei being gone.

A loud clap of hands sounded from their vicinity and all eyes were on Kakashi. With his patented eye-smile he announced, "It is about time to leave. May the Will of Fire guide you."

Naruto and his team stood in a line facing the village, with a quick bow they turned around and started the trek to leave Konohagakure's area. Once they were out of the sensing sphere and barrier that covered Konoha and a mile outside Konoha's walls; they slowed down to a stop.

"The Kage hasn't assigned any of us to be the leader, I'd like to have a clear chain of command in this mission if it's alright with everyone." Shikamaru started as he faced his team mates for this mission.

"Well, we have three jounin: You, Naruto and Neji. Hinata and I are both chuunin. Sai is ANBU and Sasuke is, technically, still a genin." Sakura spoke up as she stood beside Sasuke and held his had. This was the most affectionate the two would be out in public. Sasuke still felt that he didn't deserve Sakura after all he put her and Naruto through.

"If we're going by seniority, Shikamaru or Neji should lead the team. And I'm inclined to let that be. Shikamaru is the village's best strategist. And, no offense, Neji, but no matter how strong you are, I'm sure Shikamaru could still beat you in a fair fight." Naruto finally spoke up.

"Fair enough. I also believe that Shikamaru-san is perfect to lead our team through this."

The rest of the team just gave their nods of assent. Sasuke remained somewhat impassive and just nodding along his team mates. "Alright, until we reach the lake, I'd like for a standard team formation. Sasuke, Sakura in front. You both hit fast and hit hard. Hinata, Sai are next, you both can easily support both Sasuke and Sakura and you're both responsible for our flank as well. Naruto and I are next. Naruto will be able to reach all of us in case he needs to pull us back from danger and I can strategize better from this positon. Finally, Neji, I trust you with our rear." Shikamaru didn't hesitate in giving his commands and their guard positions.

"Sai, I'd like for you to create three Ink Beast birds to carry us towards our destination. It took us two and a half days to get to Toneri's palace and that is including the lake portal and being attacked by Toneri-san. Once we've arrived, I assume that Sasuke-san or even Naruto would be able to teleport us back to Konoha, am I correct?" The young adult genius' query was answered with a quick nod from the two transcendent shinobi.

Wasting no time, Sai created the requested Ink Beast and as with the previous command, they took their positions dutifully with twice the bird's width in between each of them. With barely any breaks, they arrived at the lake by night fall. They all plunged in and were sent to the other side of the lake portal into the abandoned forests within the moon. They took the time to rest up that night with minimal watch as the only danger they could encounter were any beasts that Toneri may unleash upon them or Toneri himself.

The floating palace of the moon based Otsutsuki clan was much more visible than it was when they first arrived at the moon. Sai looked physically drained from the constant use of his Chouju Giga the day before. Not even Sakura's rather miraculous soldier pill could help Sai regain his energy. Sasuke volunteered his Hawk summons for them to use and fly them towards the floating palace.

There on the entrance foyer stood Toneri and a maid puppet. Unlike the last time they visited, they weren't attacked by the puppets made to take care of Toneri.

They all exchanged pleasant greetings before a more serious mood suffused the group. "Toneri-san, the message that you have scrawled the surface of the moon has everyone on earth alarmed. Can you tell us what is happening?" As the elected leader of the group, Shikamaru spoke up.

This sent everyone into silence as Toneri faced Shikamaru with a somber face. His eyes closed shut as his eyes are sealed inside the Tenseigan like the rest of his clan.

"Thank you for your prompt response, shinobi of the earth; for I bear grave news." With that Toneri turned away from them with a wave of his hand, indicating that they follow him. As they ventured inside the palace, they came upon the same throne room that Toneri tried to marry Hinata in.

Neji's presence woke Hinata's determination to get away but Toneri's genjutsu had put Hinata in a bind when they found her. Thankfully, with Hinata's love for both Neji and Naruto, it woke her from the genjutsu and fought back. Having been shown the truth by Otsutsuki Hamura, brother of the Rikudo Sennin, they were able to beat back Toneri and stop him from using the more destructive usage of the Tenseigan.

This time the secret passage connecting the throne room to the room of the Tenseigan was open and ready to receive guests.

As they all entered the room, the first thing they noticed was that the Tenseigan was active and showed it zooming through images. Toneri then spoke up. "The tenseigan has two uses. When powered by the Byakugan, it becomes the weapon that you all first witnessed two years ago. Its other usage is more similar to the Byakugan, in that it is a truly all-seeing eye. My ancestors have long used the Tenseigan to see the earth below and the worlds beyond ours. We have been able to find the world that the summoning animals come from."

As Toneri spoke, chairs and a table were brought in by the puppet servants of the Moon Palace. As they all sat down on the offered chairs, they were served hot tea while Toneri continued to speak from his seat.

"Summoning animals actually come from another world outside our solar system. They have long been travelling between our world and theirs even before the rampage of Otsutsuki Kaguya. As such, I hope you all understand that life outside our world… our planet is not only possible but is reality. There are more planets than the number of stars that we can see in the night sky. And within those countless planets, life is found aplenty in many of them." Taking a long sip of his tea, Toneri sighed.

"And in those countless worlds are countless beings. One of which is now a threat to all of reality." Placing down the tea cup in his hands, Toneri steepled his hands and his voice turned deadly serious.

"Let me tell you a story…" Toneri started

 _Long ago, beings called the Celestials created a series of stones which represented an abstract idea; Space, Time, Reality, Power, Mind, and Soul. The stones have exchanged hands throughout the time they have existed but the Soul Stone came into the possession of the ancient Otsutsuki Clan. The clan that Otsutsuki Kaguya hailed from and caused our Earth's two greatest calamities_

 _The ancient clan found a way to cut slivers from the Soul Stone and make seed out of the cut-offs. These seeds they cast off into space became a Shinjuu in the worlds it lands on. The Shinjuu eats up the resources of those worlds and slowly took the lives of what lived in each of those worlds. Then a member of the Otsutsuki clan would harvest and distribute the energy resource gathered. The stone itself seemed ever-replenishing as it seemed to never become smaller no matter how much they took._

 _One day an extremely young and ambitious Kaguya took the Soul Stone, wanting to cast her own seed to harvest her own energy resource, she threw the whole and original soul stone into the void. But she was careless, jutsu were tied to the stone so that it would never leave their homeworld and would stick itself to the nearest Otsutsuki. But with the force that Kaguya threw the stone, instead of the Soul Stone returning to their home world, Kaguya was drawn to the flying stone instead._

 _Soul Stone and the young Kaguya hurtled through space and landed on our Earth. Kaguya became trapped within the soil of the earth and reverted into a child while the Soul Stone became a Shinjuu as well. It was quite different from the usual Shinju. There was no Otsutsuki farmer to nurture the Shinjuu into the energy harvester it was, it grew into a gigantic tree that granted power to those who could digest its fruit…_

"The rest, as they say, is history. Unfortunately, because of certain beings out in the wide cosmos, it cannot stay as history as we all would have liked. Thanos, from the world of Titan, has amassed an army and created a gauntlet to harness the power of the six Infinity Stones. As of this moment, he is on his way in obtaining the Power Stone. His next target will most likely be either the Space or Reality Stone so that he can gather the last two, Mind and Time. Both the Mind and Time Stone are located in the other Earth your ancestors have discovered. And when he gathers all five of the other Stones then and only then can he extract the last one, the Soul Stone from our world."

Their tea has lost most of its warmth as it sat in their hands and the colder atmosphere of the moon permeated the air. The horrible realization of the implications of Toneri's story and subsequent report regarding the Titan Thanos had their faces etched in worry and horror.

"Toneri-san… are you implying that since Kaguya ingested and merged with the Shinjuu as a whole… and that the Rikudo Sennin split the Rabbit Goddess eons ago into the 9 tailed beasts of today… as well as the Rikudo Sennin had distributed the remaining chakra from the Shinjuu to teach ninshu… Is that everyone on our Earth, including us; has a part of the Soul Stone?" It was Sakura whom had spoken her horror palpable in her voice.

"You are correct and, yet, missing some vital information. Half of the Soul Stone shards come from the combined might of the Bijuu. The other half comes from all living things on Earth, from simple nature to man. In short, if Thanos were to come to our world; he would need to destroy everything in order to complete the Soul Stone into one whole once more. Thanos' modus operandi is to half the population of a world to 'save' its population from depleting the natural resources of its world. He's done this several times already across the cosmos. In our case, in order to get what he needs. He'll need to destroy our whole world and leave nothing behind."


End file.
